


Pretty Weasley

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:07:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: Deep down, Blaise Zabini always thought Ginny Weasley was pretty.





	

Deep down, Blaise always thought Ginny Weasley was pretty.  
Deep down, Blaise always knew he loved her.

"I wouldn't touch a filthy blood traitor like her no matter _what_ she looked like," he hissed, glaring daggers at Pansy.  
"You think she's good looking, you just admitted it," Draco chortled.  
"She is, doesn't mean I'd go anywhere near her," Blaise replied. Because Ginny Weasley was beautiful, especially when she smiled and little dimples showed on her cheeks. He wanted to be the one making her smile like that, have her cheeks go a pale pink as she laughed at whatever he said.  
And he knew he wanted the girl-but you know what? He couldn't. It was almost a _sin_ , when he was going to marry Daphne Greengrass in a year or so, to think of another girl in that way. Especially if that girl was Ginevra Weasley, blood-traitor and Gryffindor.

But she was beautiful, and Blaise always did have a weakness for beautiful girls.  
He supposed she'd always be his weakness until he could make her smile.


End file.
